Hermione Meets Grindelwald
by Windrises
Summary: Grindelwald comes to Hogwarts, so Hermione tries to protect the place from his wrath.


Note: Harry Potter is a book series that was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series that is owned by Warner Bros.

Harry Potter saw his friend, Ron Weasley, running into their room and locking the door. Ron nervously said, "Don't open the door for any reason."

Harry asked, "What's going on?"

Ron nervously said, "I got into a bit of trouble." Harry facepalmed, because it felt like Ron got into trouble once a week.

Harry sighed and asked, "So, what's the threat?"

Ron nervously said, "Scarier than anything you could ever imagine."

Harry was afraid of what this threat might be. He tried to think about who would be that scary. He figured that Voledmort was a good possibility. He briefly thought it might be Grindelwald, but Harry thought he was too old to be a threat.

Harry and Ron heard someone pounding on the door. A voice said, "Unlock the door!"

Harry recognized that voice. It was Hermione Granger. Harry looked at Ron and asked, "You think that Hermione is a super scary threat?"

Ron said, "In this situation, yes I do."

Harry folded his arms and asked, "What did you do?"

Ron said, "I ripped the pages out of one of her books, so that I can make a blanket."

Harry asked, "Why did you do that?"

Ron answered, "I was cold."

Harry asked, "Why didn't you use a real blanket?"

Ron said, "I was trying to be creative."

Hermione used a magic spell to open the door. She walked up to Ron and said, "You ruined one of my favorite books."

Ron was desperate and scared, so he decided to put the blame onto Harry. Ron pointed to Harry and said, "It was his fault. He hogged up every single blanket."

Hermione glared at Ron and asked, "Do you think that I can be so easily tricked?"

Ron said, "I wish that would happen."

Hermione said, "You ruined one of my favorite books."

Ron replied, "Books are boring."

Very few things made Hermione more mad, then hearing books being insulted. She said, "Our friendship is over. You live up to your last name, because you're a real weasel."

Ron replied, "It's Weselton." He paused and said, "It's Weasley." Hermione glared at Ron and walked out. Ron said, "I get the feeling that I messed up."

Harry replied, "That sounds about right."

Ron asked, "Do you really think that my friendship with Hermione is over?"

Harry answered, "I'm sure that you can find a way to make things right. We can focus on that in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

Ron replied, "Okay." Ron took all of Harry's blankets and started sleeping.

Meanwhile, Grindelwald was in his new hideout. He hadn't aged gracefully, so he was trying to make a potion, that would make him look a few decades younger. He finished making the potion. He knew that drinking it would be a risk, but he's always been a risk taker. He drank it and looked at his reflection. He admired his new appearance. He looked about as young as he was, when he first met Newt Scamander. He decided that it was time to return to Hogwarts. He had an evil smile on his face, while he used his wand to transport himself to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was in his study room. He was about to get ready for bed, but Grindelwald popped in. Grindelwald had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Greetings, old friend. It's nice to see you."

Dumbledore was surprised by the return of Grindelwald and by how young he looked. He asked, "What's going on?"

Grindelwald said, "Just catching up, before I enable my master plan." He looked at Dumbledore while saying, "It's hard to believe that I used to consider you the handsome one, between the two of us. I'm clearly the attractive one."

Dumbledore sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

Grindelwald walked around the room, while saying, "I want to become the new ruler of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore replied, "Nobody as evil as you can ever run Hogwarts."

Grindelwald tried to look offended while asking, "Evil? I do what's need for the wizarding world. I've done far more than you ever have. I'm going to take over Hogwarts and if you try to stop me, I will defeat you."

Dumbledore sternly replied, "I will never let you run this place."

Grindelwald used his wand to blast Dumbledore while saying, "Our friendship is over."

Meanwhile, Hermione was having a hard time sleeping, because she was still upset about her book being ripped up. She heard some light screams. She knew that she wasn't allowed to roam the hallways, but she considered this situation to be an understandable exception.

Hermione walked around the hallways and noticed that the screams were coming from Dumbledore's room. She opened up the room and saw Grindelwald blasting Dumbledore. She angrily asked, "Who are you?"

Grindelwald said, "Greetings Ms. Granger. I am Grindelwald, the greatest wizard of all time."

Hermione was nervous and confused. She asked, "How can you be around here? Dumbledore defeated you."

Grindelwald replied, "He defeated me, but he didn't destroy me. Defeating and destroying are two extremely different concepts, even though they sound similar. Dumbledore had the guts to defeat me, but not destroy me. I used to respect him, but that was back when he was younger and handsomer. Overtime, I came to realize that he didn't have the courage to make things happen."

Hermione asked, "What are you talking about?"

Grindelwald said, "I've destroyed over one hundred wizards. Your dumb snore of a teacher couldn't even destroy one wizard. He was such a cowardly fool, that he had Harry Potter defeat Voldemort for him." He laughed and said, "Harry's like ten years. The student sure has beaten the master."

Hermione pointed her wand at Grindelwald and said, "I challenge you to a fight."

Grindelwald had a smug smile on his face while saying, "No offense, but I fight real threats, not wizards who are young enough to be friends with Strawberry Shortcake."

Hermione had a smug smile on her face while saying, "It seems that you're aware that I'll beat you. Since Harry defeated Voldemort, I can easily defeat you."

Grindelwald had an amused look on his face while asking, "What makes you think you can defeat me?"

Hermione said, "I've read every book and article that's ever been published about you. I know every weakness you have."

Grindelwald replied, "You're quite the reader, aren't you?"

Hermione had an excited look on her face while saying, "Oh yes. I even read about books that have nothing to do with becoming a wizard. I've learned lots of highly important facts. For example, the Joker and Penguin are tied for the main villain role in the 1960s Batman show. Cesar Romero's Joker and Burgess Meredith's Penguin starred in nineteen episodes and the 1966 film. Also, the two villains had a cameo in episode 119, where they were played by stand-ins."

Grindelwald struggled to have any interest in Hermione's geeky facts. He said, "That was the most pointlessly random thing that my ears have ever listened to."

Hermione got her wand ready while asking, "Are you up for a fight?"

Grindelwald said, "Very well then." He pushed Dumbledore, out of the way, and started getting his wand ready.

Hermione got a magic spell ready, that was rumored to be one of Grindelwald's weaknesses. She blasted Grindelwald. Grindelwald tried to look offended. He paused and said, "You blasted me, before the fight had a proper start."

Hermione replied, "I'm usually the big rule follower, but exceptions have to be made."

Grindelwald responded, "I couldn't agree me. I've had to break a lot of rules. Perhaps you and I are more similar than you think."

Hermione sternly said, "If you think we're similar, then you're as mad as a hatter."

Grindelwald replied, "I'm madder than you could ever imagine. Do you think that all that reading makes you some kind of Sherlock Holmes?"

Hermione said, "Compared to me, you're Sherlock Gnomes." Grindelwald frowned at her. She blasted him again. He grabbed his wand and blasted her across the room.

Grindelwald looked down and said, "I find your overabundance of confidence amusing, but the games to have to end. I'm going to rule Hogwarts."

Hermione had been secretly preparing a special potion, from the moment she saw Grindelwald. The potion was finally ready. She threw at it Grindelwald.

Grindelwald fell to the ground. His wizard magic stopped working. He asked, "What's going on?"

Hermione said, "That spell takes away wizards' powers for a month. That'll give the people at Hogwarts enough time to find to find a proper jail for me."

Dumbledore got up and said, "Grindelwald, your reign of evil is finally finished." Grindelwald stuck his tongue out at Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at Grindelwald and asked, "What made you turn against one of your best friends?"

Grindelwald said, "He didn't side with my values and I never forgave him for that." Hermione realized that Grindelwald had abandoned Dumbledore for petty reasons, just like how she ended her friendship with Ron, because of a book. She realized that her and Grindelwald were more similar than she could of ever imagined.

The next day, Hermione knocked on Harry and Ron's door. Ron opened the door and was scared that Hermione was going to slap him. She said, "Ron, your book antics were dumb, but that's hardly a worthwhile reason to end our friendship. I'd still like to be your friend."

Ron was surprised, but in a good way. He said, "Okay then." He grabbed a gift and and said, "I got this for you."

Hermione looked down and saw that it was a new copy of the book that Ron destroyed. Hermione smiled and hugged Ron. She started heading to her room, so she could start reading.


End file.
